


dolly!

by qq_riri



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Fluff, Gen, for rheo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: Alto and Marie go out to Lambert, and, predictably, Marie gets her way.





	dolly!

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a request from rheo!! hope you like it <3

“No, Marie,” Alto tries to say patiently. “We’re not going to buy that dress.”

“But Alto!” Marie whines, using her best puppy-dog eyes. “It’s so cute!” The dress in question is pure white, small, and dainty, just like Marie herself. It’s a perfect match, and Alto wants badly to give the girl what she wants. But...Alto really can’t afford this. 

“Sorry, Marie,” he sighs. “Maybe next time?”

Marie looks as though she is on the verge of crying when a familiar face sidles onto the scene. “Oi, Alto. What did you do to make this cute lady cry?” Sending Alto a mock-accusatory glare, Rusty places a hand on Marie’s head.

Alto blurts out, “Nothing! I swear!” 

Rusty gives him an unimpressed look before crouching down to Marie’s level. “What did he do, sweetheart?”

“Mr. Rusty!” She pouts cutely for a moment, a devious gleam in her eye. “Alto won’t buy me this dress!” 

Rusty follows her finger and gasps, “It’s so pretty. How could he!” He sounds scandalized, but stealthily checks the price tag. He lets out a choked cough. Sighing, he pulls out his coin purse. He passes it to Alto and turns back to Marie, listening as she talks about how mean Alto is. He nods and agrees in exactly the right spots, egging her on further.

Alto withdraws the rest of the money he needs. He tucks the purse back into Rusty’s pocket. “Thanks,” he mouths. “I owe you one.”

Rusty waves him off, gesturing to the seller. The seller has been eyeing them like she wants to kick them out for a while now. Alto fidgets uncomfortably under her gaze. He plucks the dress off the rack and brings it up. “This, please,” he says.

“Thanks for your patronage!” she chirps, gleefully eyeing the large handful of coins Alto deposits into her hands. Alto wonders at the word choice. It sounds familiar, he thinks. He shakes it off, though, deciding that he’s just making up things.

He heads back to Marie and Rusty. The two are still going on about how mean he is. He sighs and wonders just exactly what he did to warrant this kind of unfair treatment. “Come on, Marie,” he calls. “We should be going now.”

Marie eyes the dress in Alto’s hands speculatively, almost as though she wants to demand more. She snatches the dress out of Alto’s hands and smiles beatifically. “Thanks, Alto!”

Rusty moves to leave, but Marie latches on tight to his vest with her free hand. “Do you have to go right now, Mr. Rusty?” Her voice wobbles masterfully.

“No, actually!” Rusty waves his hands, hoping to appease the conniving little girl. “I’ll just walk with you a ways then, if you don’t mind?”

“Nope,” Marie practically sings. She shoots a smirk at Alto before the trash talk resumes. Alto sighs and looks to the sky. Someone save me, he thinks.

On cue, a loud squeal of pain comes from the ground underneath him. He’s managed to step on a dog’s tail. Quickly, he removes his foot and apologizes to the dog, which manages to look very put-out. 

“Alto, how could you!” comes a mortified cry from the girl accompanying him. 

“Yeah, Alto!” Rusty cheerfully echoes.

“I’m sorry for this big oaf here,” Marie apologizes. “How could he hurt such a little cutie?”

The coo absolutely sickens Alto. He fakes a gag, but Marie grinds her little heel down hard on his toes. The gag quickly turns into a choked cry.

“I think he’d look cute in this dress,” Marie decides suddenly. She’s out to waste his money, Alto swears.

“Dogs don’t wear clothes!” Alto snaps. “He’s got fur already—what’s he need a dress for, anyway?”

“Well, why not?” Marie answers smartly. “He’d look cute. And it’s  _ my  _ dress, so I get to decide what to do with it.”

Rusty nods his head in agreement and shoots Alto a devious look. “Yeah, Alto. Let her do what she wants. It’s  _ hers.” _

“Are you becoming a parrot?” Alto mutters darkly. 

Rusty loudly lets out a squawk. “Oh my  _ god, _ Rusty.”

By this time, Marie’s already gotten the dog stuffed in the dress. It looks quite miserable, and Alto can’t help but shake his head in empathy. He knows exactly how it feels to be Marie’s personal doll. She’s cooing and squealing over it, but Alto stops her.

“Alright, that’s enough for today. Let’s go back to the barracks now. You don’t want to miss the tea party, do you?” he reasons. 

“The tea party!” Marie lights up and begins tugging on Alto’s hand. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

Rusty waves them off, laughing at Alto and the dog’s misfortune. He tugs the dress off the dog and leaves it there, shaking uncontrollably. Before ambling off in the direction of Kayaj’s bar, he puts it on Alto’s arm.

Alto stares helplessly at Rusty’s retreating back and gives into Marie’s tugs. 


End file.
